


Maybe he's just a pirate, not a lover.

by itstatianam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Pirates, Roni - Freeform, Ship, engish, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstatianam/pseuds/itstatianam
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfiction about Once Upon a Time. Well, I really love Rumplebelle and Capitain Swan but today, my history it’s a bit different.After Belle's death, Rumplestiltskin/ Mr. Gold, wants to leave Storybrooke but, someone stops him.Charlotte it's a lover of Killian Jones but her heart belongs to another man.I hope you liked and sorry for my bad English ♥





	1. Chapter 1

After Belle’s death, Rumplestiltskin wants to leave Storybrooke because without her, he’s unhappy. Well, when he’s prepared to leave, a girl passes his door. 

 

- _Excuse me_ – she said with her English accent – _are you Mr. Gold ?_

\- _Well, people call me_ _Rumplestiltskin_ \- He look at her and seems like the time stopped. She have the brittish accent like Belle and her hair ,  long blonde hair. He smiled - _what can I do for you, miss…._

\- _Charlotte_ – he smiled again.

– _Are you from Storybrooke_ ?

\- _Oh no ! I mean, I’m from Seattle. My car stopped here and I don’t have battery on my phone and honestly I’m starving._

_\- Well, I can help you but.. it’s have a price._

\- _All magic comes with a price_ – she said.

\- _How you know that ?_

 _\- I have my magic finger._ – she smiled.

 

Rumplestiltskin gives a phone to Charlotte and she called her lover. What Rumplestiltskin don’t know was that her lover is someone from Storybrooke and his name… Capitain Hook.

He takes Charlotte for a dinner in Granny’s, show all Storybrooke for her until she saw the capitain’s ship. She stopped.

 

\- _I think our visited ends here. Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Mr. Gold_ – she kissed him in face – _hope see you tomorrow_.

- _Well, I guess my work it’s done for today but, you met Hook ?_

\- _For a long time ago._

 

She down the stairs and Rumplestiltskin walked alone until is store. He sits background and saw a photo of Belle and him. He cried.

 

  *** In Hook’s ship ( Jolly Roger ) ***

\- _Hello, Killian._

_\- Charlotte ?? What you doing here ?_

_\- You missed me, love ?_

_\- No. I’m a married man, what, what … I mean you.. Storybrooke… My ship. What the hell, lady!_

_\- C’mon Killian, what’s stopped us before ?_ – she take of a bottle of rum – _what do you think ? You, me, us and a bottle of rum, watching the stars like before I married._

_\- YOU MARRIED ?_

_\- Well, I’m not Married now. What you think that I’m doing in Storybrooke ? I never stopped love you, Killian._

_\- I think you need to sleep, love._

_\- And I think that you need to reminder how my kisses are good._ – Charlotte kiss him

\- _We can't do this Charlotte. I can't. I love Emma and my heart belongs to her._

_\- That’s so sweet but I think that you need someone new in your life. Someone to share new adventures._

_\- Just one bottle of rum and watching the stars Charlotte, only !_

_\- Of course, capitain._

_\- Ohh, fuck, I missed you calling me “ Capitain “_ – Killian kiss Charlotte – _I don’t know what I'm doing love but my heart don’t belongs to you._

 _\- We’ll see, love._ \- she replied.

  ***5 am in Mr. Gold’s shop ***

 

It’s 5am and Rumplestiltskin can’t sleep. He don’t know what’s happening but his heart know. He never loved someone like he loved Belle and now, he need the answers. He invoked her.

 

\- _Belle, dearie, are you here ? Give me a sign !_ * The door opened and closed * _I don’t know what’s happening, what I feel. I miss you, I need you. Storybrooke it’s not the same without you and my life… I just want to kill myself._

Belle’s ghost entered his body and he talks with her.

 

\- _My dearie Belle, you look so beautiful. I miss you, I need …_

_\- Rumple, you know that I’m dead and now I'm not feeling what you feel called love but, you need to live, Storybrooke needs you and about what you feel.. I think that you’re in love. Love for the first sight. I’m ok Rumple, go and live your life. No matter what, I’m always with you. I promise._

 

Belle’s ghost leaves him body and he fall on sleep in his floor.

  *** 7am ***

 

Killian are sleeping, Charlotte decides go to Granny’s take her breakfast but, when she see a lot of people in Mr. Gold’s shop, she running to see what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter !

*** 7am ***

 

Killian are sleeping, Charlotte decides to go to Granny’s take her breakfast but, when she see a lot of people in Mr. Gold’s shop, she running to see what happened. Mr. Gold is on the floor but he’s not sleeping. Well, people of Storybrooke think about that but not.

 

 _\- Excuse me_ – said Charlotte – _what happened here ?_

 _\- I’m sorry but who you really are ?_ – said Regina.

 _\- I’m Charlotte and I’m new and_ – Regina interrupted her

_\- And you smell like a rum missy. Have I met you before ?_

_\- I don’t think so._ \- she runs until Mr. Gold’s body – _Rumple, can you ear me_ _? It’s me, Charlotte._ \- Rumplestiltskin don’t replied.

 

Without thinking, Charlotte kissed him. It’s what people says, a true love kiss but, didn’t work.

 

 _\- What we going to do now ?_ – she look at Regina

 _\- Don’t look at me ! I even know you_.

_\- Well, you have to trust me. You believe in magic ?_

_\- Please, I’m the Evil Queen, of course I believe in magic !_

_\- So do I. We have a lot of things do to._

_\- And why I’ll help you ?_

_\- Because you need your happy ending._

_\- HOW YOU KNOW THAT ?_

_\- How I said last night to Rumplestiltskin_ _, I have a middle finger. I mean, a magic middle finger._

 

 *** Inside** **Mr. Gold shop***

  

Charlotte it’s with Rumple in his bed and Regina it’s trying to do a poison to cure him. Killian goes to Mr. Gold’s shop.

 

_\- Sorry but we are close._

_\- Oh, no problem love_ – Killian said – _I’m looking for Charlotte._

_\- Oh really ? What about Emma, she knows?_

_\- She’s with HER son. Where she’s ?_

_\- In back room._

 

When Killian goes to back room, he sees Charlotte sleeping with Rumplestiltskin. She looks so beautiful, her white pale, red lips and her blonde long hair…

 

\- _Hey, love wake up_. – Killian touch her hair

\- _What time it it?_ – She said , sleepy

\- _12am and you need to eat._

_\- I can’t Killian. I’m worried about Rumple._

_\- Don’t be. He’ll wake up soon._

_\- How you know?_

_\- I found a poison._

 

Killian spread a liquid in Rumplestiltskin’s body and he wake it up. He hugged Charlotte.

 

 _\- I know you can save me. I believed in you. -_ Rumple said.

_\- I’m so happy that you’re fine. I’m so worried but you need to thank Killian._

_\- Well, thank you Mr. Hook. I own you everything._

_\- Naaaa, don’t worry about that mate. I have to get back to my Emma. -_ Killian leaves

 

Killian leaves Mr. Gold’s shop with Regina. Charlotte and Gold are alone, in his shop. He look at her and he smiled. Her smiled too. And they kiss each and other and something happened. A explode of colors. And a new chapter begins… a new curse.


	3. Welcome to Hyperion Heights, I’m police officer Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m writing this after the new curse. I hope that you’re enjoying the new season of Once Upon a Time because, what happens now, it’s in Hyperion Heights.  
> What happened before ? Well, with the kiss of Rumple and Charlotte, something bad happened.  
> Please enjoy !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * AFTER THE NEW CURSE – Please watch S07 EP02 to understand what happened about new Hook .*

Charlotte wake up in Hyperion Heights. She remember that she kissed Rumple before this happened. Where’s Rumple ? Where’s Storybrooke? And Regina? And Hook ? Well, about Hook, she don’t know that the “ true Hook “ it’s with Emma and probably this is her Hook.

She walked away the street and saw a officer. He looks like Hook.

 

\- _Hey, Killian_ !!! – she screamed.

\- _I’m sorry, who you are?_ – Rogers ( Capitain Hook ) asked Charlotte

- _I’m Charlotte, Killian._

\- _Killian ?? Welcome to Hyperion Heights, I’m police officer Rogers and you’re so beautiful. Have we met before ?_

\- _And it’s a long story._

_\- I love stories._

_\- And I love to find Rumple._

_\- Sorry who?_

\- _I think you don’t know._

- _Sure, you want to drink something this night?_

_\- Sorry but I like pirates, not police officer._

_\- Have you met one before?_

_\- And he was a very good kisser_

_\- I’m a good kisser too_ – Rogers trying to flirt with Charlotte

\- _Ohh, really ?_

 _\- Yes_ – he smiled.

- _I don’t believe_ – Charlotte remembers the time when she and Hook sailed in the ocean with Jolly Roger.

- _I can prove to you._

 _\- Have a nice day of work, Mr. Rogers_ – she laugh

\- _Have a nice day too, Miss Charlotte._

_\- See you around._

_\- I hope so._

 

Charlotte it’s the one who was not caught by the curse. Well, she and who made the curse.

She walked away the street and saw a bar called “Roni” and she came in. In the balcony, she saw a beautiful woman.

 

\- _I’m Roni. What can I get ya?_

 _\- Regina????_ – Charlotte was surprised – _what are you doing work here ?_

- _Sorry but I’m Roni. Not Regina._

_\- Oh sorry, you remind me someone._

_\- No problem, you want something ?_

_\- A apple cidra please._

_\- Sure_ – Roni smiled.

 

Somebody came through the door. A tall guy, with a wonderful smile with a computer in his hand and he sit on Charlotte side.

 

\- _Hi_ – he said.

- _Hi_ \- she replied

\- _I’m Henry Mills and you’re ?_

_\- I’m Charlotte. Wait, you’re Henry Mills, son of Emma and Regina???_

\- _Sorry, who?_

_\- YES YOU’RE HENRY MILLS. Roni it’s your mother._

_\- Sorry what? You’re drunk._

_\- Ok never mind. You’re cursed._

_\- Not you too. A little girl called Lucy said I’m on a curse and she’s my daughter.._ – Charlotte interrupted him

\- _Henry, I know it seems like crazy but the way that you met that girl, it was the way that you have met your mother Emma. And Roni it’s Regina, the Evil Queen. Your grandmother it’s Mary Margaret, the Snow White and your grandfather it’s David, the Prince Charming._

_\- So, you read my book ?_

_\- Oh for god’s sake Henry ! I tried and someday you’ll believe me !_

 

Charlotte leave Roni’s and walk away until she finds a hotel. She needs a place to stay at night. After the reservation, she walked alone on street and went again in Roni’s. She saw Victoria.

 

\- _Who’s this lady?_ – Victoria asked.

\- _I’m Charlotte. I’m new in this town._

\- _Oh, that’s why I never see you. What you doing for living?_

_\- Right now, nothing._

_\- Before?_

_\- I was a…_

_\- She was a bartender in her city_ – Roni’s said- _and now she works with me_.

- _I work? Oh yes, of course ! Roni’s is my mother friend so…_

 _\- I think I’ll believe. Good night._ – Victoria leaves the bar

\- _Thanks for saving me, Roni_. – said Charlotte

\- _You’re welcome. I can’t pay you girl, but if you want, you can live with me._

_\- Are you sure? You don’t know me. I can be evil._

_\- Naa, sure you’re not evil. Now I have to leave, can you work this night and clean the bar ?_

_\- Of course Roni !_

 

 

Roni leaves the bar and Charlotte started to clean it. She don’t understand why this is happening and what happened to Rumple.

When Charlotte it’s cleaning Roni’s , Rogers went through the door.

 

\- _Sorry, we’re closed._

_\- We? Last time I were here , it’s was Roni’s bar._

_\- And still it’s. I just worked here… oh, officer Rogers._

_\- Hi, Charlotte. I know it’s late but, can you get me a beer?_

_\- If you don’t tell Roni about this_

_\- Trust me. Pirate word_ – he laugh

\- _Pirates don't tell the truth, officer_

 

Charlotte gave him a beer and take another to her. They spending a night talking and drinking.

 

\- S _o, tell me your stories with your pirate. Your adventures, the love affair, the sex.._

_\- There’s not much to tell. I have so many adventures on his ship, I saw beautiful things, he saved my life, I saved him too, I was in love with him, we was a love affair, he was my lover , not my boyfriend and in the end, he’s living with his wife._

_\- That’s so sad._

_\- And the sex was good. The better that I have._

_\- That you have until now_. – Rogers went inside the bar and started kissing Charlotte on the neck

\- _Officer, you need to stop. I have to close the bar and leaves you at your home._

_\- I’m the police officer, not you._

_\- Please, I can scream._

_\- You won’t do it and you know why?_

_\- Why?_

_\- Because you want it too_. – Rogers kiss Charlotte in her lips and when he don’t noticed, she arrested him with a handcuffs on the balcony

- _Yes, maybe. Goodnight, Mr. Rogers._

 

Charlotte left Roni’s and go to the hotel room sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think that will happened ? Rogers will scape ? Charlotte will find Rumple ( Weaver ) ? See you in next chapter.


	4. One night stand – FLASHBACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the first chapter when I write that Hook and Charlotte had a affair long time ago ? Well, that’s one of this episodes with old Hook ( married with Emma Swan ) .  
> I’m writing a flashback because I don’t know how to “ put this ideas “ so, hope you enjoy it !

**A long time ago ( before Killian meet Emma )**

 

One afternoon, Killian and Smee are talking about new experiences when they see a blonde girl with long hair in another table with some stupid pirates.

 

\- _Look at that girl, sir_ – said Smee.

\- _Well, it’s a girl_ – said Killian

\- _Yes, but maybe she’s what we need._

_\- You mean what you need, a girlfriend._

_\- No sir, a woman with us ! A new adventure !!_ – said Smee excited.

- _Well… I don’t think so. She’s so small._

 _\- Maybe but have you seen that_ – Smee paused – _you know sir… that she have .. boobs._

 _\- Bloody hell_ – Killian said – _don’t move_.

 

Killian approached Charlotte who is drinking beer and laughing with other pirates. He put his hook on Charlotte's shoulder and she smiled at him.

 

\- _Excuse me, what a beautiful lady are doing with these horrible men ?_

 _\- Well, this beautiful lady is talking, laughing and drinking with these horrible men. And what a sexy pirate is doing with another man, alone? Flirting?_ – Charlotte and the pirates laugh – _I’m kidding, I’m Charlotte and you are?_

 _\- Killian Jones love. Or if you want, Capitain Hook_. – he kissed her hand – _can I buy you a drink ?_

_\- Thanks, love. I wish I could, but I don’t want to._

_\- But I insist._ – said Killian smiled and wink his eye.

 

Charlotte got up from the chair and walk until the bar. Killian ordered one bottle of rum and started to talk with Charlotte.

 

\- _Seriously, what a beautiful girl are doing with that jerks? Not offence love._

_\- No problem. Well, they buy me drinks, make me laugh and that’s it._

_\- Well, me and my friend_ – Charlotte interrupted him

\- _So, he’s your friend._

_\- He works for me. And he said that you maybe are what we need, a woman in your crew._

_\- That’s good but what I win ? A sexy and elegant pirate with a hook or his friend?_

_\- Maybe the first option. What you think?_

_\- I’m in._

After they drink a lot of rum, Killian takes Charlotte to his ship.

 

\- _Welcome aboard to Jolly Roger_. – Killian said – _Make yourself comfortable._

 _\- Well… Now we're more comfortable_ – said Charlotte that pushed Killian brutally against the wall and kissed him. It was a kiss of someone that wanted more than sleep on a night like this...

\- _What are we doing , Miss Charlotte?_ \- Hook joked when he unlaced Charlotte's dress.

 _\- Are you asking me, Capitain Hook? You’re the capitain of this ship, not me !_ – said Charlotte trying to take Hook's clothes off but he don't let - _leave your formalities_ – she said passing her hands in his body.

 

Killian began to undress Charlotte gently. He started to take her dress off and sat her down. Charlotte undid the buttons on Killian's shirt and pulled it out. Killian began kissing Charlotte neck and running his hands down her's back.

Charlotte got up from Killian's lap and pulled him against his closet. She unbuckled Killian's pants and undressed them. Killian began to touch her all over, from top to bottom, Charlotte jumped back into Killian's lap and he carried her to the bed. He took the rest of the missing clothes.

It was Charlotte's first time. The weather outside was rain and thunder. She closed her eyes. Killian began by touching with his hands everything on Charlotte's body, he wanted to feel everything. He ran from her belly to her neck with little kisses, leaving her shivering. She clung to Killian's dark hair and scratched his back. He kissed her. Killian's breathing began to increase. Killian gently began to penetrate Charlotte.

The rain outside increased, the pleasure between Charlotte and Killian increased, Charlotte's moans increased. At the same time of a huge crash with a light, Charlotte let out a huge groan.

 

Charlotte fall at sleep in Killian’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : next chapter isn’t a flashback but a normal chapter, the continuation.  
> Sorry for being late but I have so many stuff to do in my classes.


	5. “ Charlotte, I’m awake. I know you I am. I’m Rumplestiltskin. “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In last chapter, Rogers and Charlotte are kissing, she arrested him on balcony of Roni’s and now you’ll read what happening. And are you enjoying Once Upon a Time season 7 ? I’m trying to write in the way the tv show goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I wrote the first chapter and Hook and Charlotte had a affair long time ago ? Well, the TRUE Hook ( married with Emma ) had, but Rogers not.  
> SHORT CHAPTER GUYS - MERRY X-MAS ♥

Rogers wakes up with Roni screaming with him because last night he was been arrested by Charlotte and he fall in sleep in her bar.

 

 _\- What are you doing here, Rogers ?_ – said Roni, screaming.

_\- Last night I came here to find Charlotte, she arrested me and seriously I have to work. Can you help me?_

_\- What you and Charlotte did last night ? Did you kiss her ?_

_\- Hmmmm…._

_\- OMG ROGERS YOU KISS CHARLOTTE IN MY BAR ? IN MY FUCKING BAR ?_

_\- Yes Roni, it was a mistake._

_\- Well, you and Charlotte make a good couple but seriously, next time.. get a room !_

_\- Can you’ll help me or not ?_

_\- Do you think that I’m a fairy or that I have magic ? Sorry, I don’t. You have to wait for Charlotte. She might have a key._

_\- Bloody hell._ – Rogers said.

 

Charlotte went to Roni’s bar.

 

_\- Good morning Rogers. You sleeped well ?_

_\- Good morning?? It’s a bad morning. Do you have the key ?_

_\- Maybe yes, maybe not._

_\- Don’t play with me, Charlotte._

_\- Oh, I used to play with you. Old times._ \- said Charlotte, seducing him.

_\- I can’t remember that. Do you have a key or not ?_

_\- Yes I have. Where’s Roni?_

_\- In back on the phone._

 

After this, Roni’s appears.

 

 _\- Rogers, it’s from the hospital. They tried to called you but your phone is off. It’s about Weaver._ – said Roni.

 _\- I don’t care about that man, Roni_. – said Rogers

_\- Well, he’s not okay. You have to help him._

_\- You have to help him, Rogers. I’ll go with you._

_\- Are you going to take off this handcuffs, Charlotte?_

_\- Sure!_

 

Rogers and Charlotte leaved Roni’s bar. Rogers open the door of his car to Charlotte and they go to the hospital.

*** In hospital ***

 Weaver wake up **( AFTER THE SCENE WHEN HE REMEMBER BELLE’S DEATH )** and saw Rogers with a blonde girl.

 

 _\- Hey mate !_ – said Rogers – _Are you okay?_

_\- Of course I’m okay ! Who’s this lady ?_

_\- I’m Charlotte._

_\- Nice to meet you, Charlotte. You remind me someone that I met sometime ago._

_\- Someone good I hope._

_\- Oh yes. If you don’t mind, you have 5 minutes to take a coffee with me?_

_\- Sure, why not ?_ – said Charlotte _– Rogers, can you wait in the car?_

 _\- Sure, fine, whatever. Weaver, be careful with her. She loves play with handcuffs_.

 

Rogers go to the car. Weaver closed the door.

 

_\- I’m awake Charlotte._

_\- I can see that._

_\- No Charlotte, I’m awake. I know you I am._ _I’m_ _Rumplestiltskin._

 _\- OH MY GOD_ – Charlotte hug Weaver – _I missed you, Rumple._

_\- I missed you too. What Rogers said about handcuffs?_

_\- Oh , never mind._

_\- So, I remembered after this curse we kissed each other…_

_\- I know Rumple but …_

_\- You have feelings for Rogers?_ – Weaver interromped her.

_\- No…_

_\- Yes you have Charlotte._

_\- No, I don’t. I can prove it_ – Charlotte kiss Weaver – _see ?_

 

Weaver push Charlotte up the bed and started kiss her. He’s trying to strip her when Rogers open the door.

 

 _\- What’s going on here ?? -_ said Rogers

 _\- ROGERS ?_ – said Charlotte.

_\- You said five minutes Weaver. I give you ten and you’re trying doing this with her?_

_\- Why are you upset with me? She kissed me first. -_ said Weaver, smiling.

\- It's that true, Charlotte ?

\- Rogers... 

_\- IT’S THAT TRUE CHARLOTTE? YOU KISSED HIM ? YOU HAVE FEELINGS ABOUT HIM?_

_\- Why are you upset like that? You kissed me last night. -_ said Charlotte

 _\- YOU KISSED HIM ?_ – Said Weaver.

 _\- Are you kidding me?_ – Said Rogers.

_\- Sorry Rogers but long time ago I had a long affair with someone like you. That pirate, remember ? I have feelings for him but he’s married. I’m confused. Weaver reminds me someone that I met too, someone that I care so much. It’s hard to say that. I’m sorry, both of you guys._

_\- I can’t. Sorry Charlotte, I tried_. – said Rogers leaving the hospital, sad.

 _\- Rogers, wait_ – said Charlotte – _you don’t know who you really are._

 

Charlotte it’s crying on Weaver’s shoulder.

_\- He isn’t who you think he’s._

_\- What ?_

_\- Yes, Charlotte. Your lover, Killian it’s married with Emma and they have a another baby. Rogers it’s the wish Killian. That’s why he can’t remember._

_\- So, everything I had with Killian. Every kiss, every night watching the stars, every sex, all of it had for nothing ?_

_\- You have to forget Killian and focus on Rogers._

_\- I can’t forget my true love, Rumple._

_\- I know but you have to try._

_\- And now Rogers hate me. I have to tell him the truth._

_\- You can’t Charlotte. Drizella can’t know that we are awake._

 


	6. You are the love of my life, Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte left the hospital. She wants to find Rogers. The truth is, she’s in love with him. And months ago, he propose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know , I’m not writing since last year. School, work, my trip to New York but now I’m back to finish this story. In this chapter, you have 6 & 7 chapter.

Charlotte left the hospital. She wants to find Rogers. The truth is, she’s in love with him.

 

- _Rogers wait_ – said Charlotte.

- _I don’t have nothing to say to you Charlotte. I hate you._

_\- Why ? Just because I kissed Weaver? Why are you so upset ?_

_\- Because I love you._

_\- You what ???_

_\- I love you Charlotte. I love you since the first day that I saw you. I know that you don’t like me in the same way but now you know the truth. I’m sorry if I’m not your pirate, I’m sorry if you don’t love me like I love you, I’m sorry don’t have a hand to hug you, I’m sorry if when I’m with you I just want to hold on you and kiss you._

_\- Can I talk now Rogers ?_

_\- I don’t know if you have something to tell me._

_\- I don’t have nothing to tell you, I just want to make a thing._

_\- What thing ?_

 

Charlotte approached him. She put her arms around Rogers neck and kissed him. The time stopped.

 

\- _Why did you kiss me , Charlotte ? Why are you doing this ?_

_\- I know you’re not my pirate but if you have something , you know ? Probably one day you’ll find who you really are. I can’t say much more but, in your other life, you were a pirate. Why don’t you have a hand ? Seems easy to me._

_\- It’s not true Charlotte. Look, I don’t know what you want for me but I’m not a child, I’m a man and I have feelings. I have to go._

 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

*** In Rogers’s office ***

 

Rogers it’s working until late and he had a surprise.

 

_\- Can I came in?_

_\- What you doing here?_

_\- I can’t stop thinking about you._

_\- I don't want to play this game with you Charlotte._

_\- I'm not playing a game._ \- Charlotte kissed him.

 

Rogers threw all the objects that he had on this table to the floor. He took Charlotte and laid her on his table.

 

\- _Look at you, Mr. officer, you are a wild animal, I can see._

_\- Please stop talking._

_\- Or what ? You'll hit on me ? I'm so scared._

 

Rogers laugh. They look so happy in that night.

 
    
    
     **NOTE : If you saw OUAT, you know , Rumple is dead so I’ll jump this part because he’s one of my favorite characters.**  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    

**AFTER THREE MONTHS**

The stars are so bright tonight and Rogers wants to propose Charlotte to marry her. He seems so nervous waiting for her in Roni’s bar, drinking a lot of rum and thinking about the words the he wants to tell her.

 

\- _Charlotte, you’re the love of my life and_ … – Rogers breath and Roni appears.

\- _What happens, Rogers ?_

_\- Today I’ll propose Charlotte to marry me._

_\- She’s your girlfriend ?_

_\- She’s more like a lover, not a girlfriend._

_\- And you want to spend your entire life with her ?_

_\- I think so_ – said Rogers with a bottle of rum in his hands – _I have to go._

_\- Where ? And what about Charlotte ?_

_\- Roni please say “ I’m sorry “ to Charlotte for me. If she wants to talk with me, I’m in Killian’s old hiding place._

 

Rogers left the bar. He seems a little bit drunk walking until his hiding place. It’s a small place with a beach view, with his tressures, a tend with a bed and a lot of rum.

 

*** In Roni’s bar ***

 

_\- Hi Roni did you see Rogers ?_

_\- He wants to apologies you and he’s waiting for you in Killian’s old hiding place._

_\- Ohh, I see.. Thanks a lot._

_\- Wait Charlotte. What about a bottle of rum ?_

_\- Why not ? Night is still a kid._

 

Charlotte left the bar with a bottle of rum. In the way to Killian’s old hiding place, she stopped. The night seems so beautiful and she reminds all the nights with Killian, watching the stars.

 

\- _I’m here_ – Charlotte said – _Can you tell me what’s going on ?_

\- _Hi love_ – Rogers kissed her – _Have a sit please._

\- _Okay Rogers I’m freaking out now. What happened ?_

_\- I don’t know how to say this. I met someone, it was a accident. She said that I remember someone of her life and now, I want to spend my entire life with her. I love when she smiles, I love when she sings or dance to me… I love you Charlotte. You are the love of my life Charlotte. I know, I’m not the Killian that you have amazing adventures, not your ex-lover but , I’m a better version of your Killian._

_\- Wait, why are you saying this ? Rogers, I’m love with you since the day I met you. You’re not my ex-lover, he’s with Emma but he spend so many time together, you and I watching the stars everynight made me the most happy girl in this kingdom._

_\- Charlotte, will you marry me?_

_\- Of course !_ – Charlotte kissed him.

 

The stars are so bright in the sky. Rogers put the ring on Charlotte's finger and they spend all night together, watching the stars.

Rogers and Charlotte get married in Storybrooke. They had a little baby daughter and lived happy ever after. That were last seen in Regina's coronation and they moved to New York City, where Rogers it's a detective and Charlotte a storyteller. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
